Its Time Part 1
by TMNTpizzapower
Summary: Shredder gets his foot ready to fight the Utroms while the TMNT are relaxing and having fun. Please read!


Ok, I promise that this TMNT episode story will be so much better!! If you have to ready the first episode story called   
  
" Ready or Not" Please read on fanfiction.net or my website at http://www.geocities.com/pizzapowers to read it. Sorry, as  
  
you ready know that this is ninja turtles. But in the story, you the reader, nor the bad guys know that they are turtles.   
  
The story will be in part 2 of It's Time  
  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
  
Turtles, Turtles, it's time to kick some shell!!  
  
Turtles Lets Go!!  
  
Raph, Leo, Donny, and Mikey  
  
Turtles, Turtles, it's time to kick some shell!!  
  
Shredder betta watch out!!!  
  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!!!  
  
Turtles Lets go!!  
  
Turtle Power!!!  
  
  
  
Title: It's Time part 1   
  
Michelangelo: Hey dudes! I found a box of pizza that somebody droped down here. It is half way eating though. But still   
  
fresh!  
  
Raphael: Mikey you are disgusting.  
  
Mikey: No I am not.  
  
Raphael: Yes you are!  
  
Splinter: ( Was not it the last episode story Ready or not ) My sons stop fighting now!  
  
Raphael: Yes Master Splinter  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Menwhile:  
  
Unknown Place for now:  
  
Unkown man: Damn you!! Damn all of you! You where supposed to capture the news wowmen and kill her!  
  
Ninja Theif: ( From last episode story ) Master, I I I tr tried si sir  
  
Unkown man: Shut up you BASTERD! And stop stuttering! Now hurry up and tell we why you did not kill this wowman!  
  
Ninja Theif: Because, somebody was there to stop me. He was stronger then me to.  
  
Unkown man: What did he look like?  
  
Ninja Theif: I don't know. It was to dark to see him. But he did have a weapon, and I did see that. It was a Sie.  
  
Unkown man: Hmmm....... I might know who this is. Do you want to hear the story?  
  
Ninja Theif: YES Sir!!  
  
Uknown man: It started about 25 years ago. I was still going by the name Shredder. I was the elite ninja warrier, and nothing  
  
could stop me. Exept one man. I don't really remember his name, but he had a rat. One time I snuck into his apartment, I saw his  
  
rat doing the ninja skills, the same skills that his master human was using. So because this man was the only man that could  
  
stop me. I killed him when he was not looking. I slized his throat.......... Well now....... Now that you know the story I have  
  
to kill you!!  
  
Ninja Theif: No please Master Shredder!! Don't kill me. That can't be the whole story.  
  
Shredder: No it is not, but I don't want to tell the whole thing to you!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Slise  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
In the Sewers:  
  
Leonardo: Ok, Raphael lets see if you can stop my Katana!! Hiya!!!!!  
  
Raphael: Kayaaaaa!!!!!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Ching, chig chinggggggggg.  
  
Leonardo jab Raphaels hand which made hip drop both of his Sies  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Raphael: Damn you Leo!!  
  
Leo: Oh ya!! My Katana's are alsome right?  
  
Raph: Ya there Ok, but damn, why did you have to freaking stab me Leo.  
  
Leo: Sorry I guess I forgot that you are not my enemy  
  
Raph: Don't you worry LEONARDO, I will get you back.  
  
Leo: Sure you will.  
  
Menwhile:  
  
Michelangelo: Yo Donny can I download some music on your computer?  
  
Donatello: No.  
  
Mikey: Please!  
  
Donatello: No I don't want you to screw it up. My computer is slow as it is.  
  
Mikey: Fine, I am going to go and chill out with Master Splinter for a while.  
  
Donny: Ha, ya sure like that will ever happen.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
In the sewers somewhere else:  
  
Unknown: Are they good?   
  
Another unknown: I don't know. But I did see one Mutant. He saved a Woman.  
  
Unknown: Well lets watched and see what they do, because are enemy the Shredder and his elite foots have aready killed  
  
just about all of us. We are the only 2 left. He wants us extent.  
  
Another unknown: Well maybe these strange mutants can help us finish off the Shredder  
  
Unkown: Maybe? But I hope so.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Abanding Warehouse  
  
Shredder: Foot Ninjas!! It is time we search the sewers for this freaks that helped that woman, and also look for our enemes.  
  
The Ultroms!!   
  
Foot Ninjas: Yes Master Shredder!! We will search and destroy!!  
  
Shredder: Good, if any of you fail I will kill you my self. Understand.  
  
TO BE CONTIUNTED.............................  
  
In a few days I will post It's Time part 2 from the 8 episode story season I am doing. If you have not read " Ready or Not "  
  
Please read it!! Oh please leave a review. Thanks 


End file.
